Prophecy
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: Holly discovers an ancient Prophecy about a Mystical Key, a Key which, if found and the Ritual is completed, will wipe humans off the planet and bring The People to Glory ! Holly must stop this but can Artemis help this time ?
1. Prophecy

Prophecy

**Name :** Prophecy

**Author: **Lisi the slayer

**Genre :** Romance/Supernatural

**Summary:**

Holly and Mulch discover an ancient recording for a powerful prophecy. Unsure Holly gives to to Foaly who unravels and interprets it's contents. The Prophecy speaks of a sacred mudman calling him the Key, saying that he would lead the fairies up from the ground and on to soil once more. Some fairies are tired of living under, some will do anything to get back up to the surface especially if they find the Key.

**Pairings **- Artemis/Holly

**Disclaimer**

The story is based on situations and characters who belong to Eoin Colfer, I do not own Artemis or Holly or any of the main characters. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**The Prophecy**

Holly ran her fingers over the lid of the sacred Gold box of the fairy god Glorficus. Many fantasy tales had been told about the box of Glorficus. Tales which ventured from some super power that would finally restore the fairies to their glory, to others that were far more interesting. Holly's favourite by far was the tale of the lost Prophecy.

The lost Prophecy had become a tale past down from generations, it was a source of fantasy and of great adventure among many faires, some where certain of it's existence. Holly had loved the story and she could feel her fingers tingling as they lightly skimmed over the Gold box.

" For Gold sake ! Open the box !"

Holly frowned at Mulch and then rolled her eyes. How could she possible expect the Dwarf to understand what was going on around him. How she had found the source of her childhood dreams. Taking a deep breath she opened the box.

A horrible wail came from the inside of the box and before Holly could even look down to see the inside a rush of wind knocked her back and she hit her head hard. A gold light exploded in the underground cave before it was as dark as before. Gently she sat up and cautiously made her way to the box.

Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her scream of surprise. In the box was a single roll of parchment. It was the Prophecy, the sacred Prophecy The People had dreamed off.

" O my God, it's real."

She took the parchment out from the box and looked at it in awe. Mulch watched Holly's slow movements impatiently, finally coming to the end of his short patience he coughed pointedly into his fist. It had the desired effect. Holly seemed to snap out of whatever revive she had fallen into she stood up and began marching out of the tunnel.

" We have to show Foaly, he's the only one smart enough to interpret it."



It took her less then ten minutes to get to Foaly's office and in her excitement she banged the parchment on his desk, making Foaly jump and look at her annoyed.

" Someone's unbearably happy today, and what an earth have you graciously placed on my desk ?"

Holly was too excited to care for Foaly's sarcasm and she answered him excitedly.

" The Prophecy of Glorficus, fresh from the sacred box it's self. Foaly I need you to interpret it."

Foaly nodded and began reading and scribbling immediately. Holly watched at first happily, extremely intrigued to find out the secret of the Prophecy. However as time wore on Foaly had gone ashen and cold sweat droplets were forming on his forehead. He looked most sombre and it killed her happy attitude instantly making her feel just as sombre and extremely worried.

An hour later and a extremely sombre and serious Centaur gave Holly a piece of paper. Holly looked from the paper to him and from him to the paper. Quite suddenly she didn't want to know what he had discovered.

" Read it Holly, this isn't just about us anymore."

Holly began to read and she felt her self shake as she discovered the meaning of the Prophecy.

_**A magical energy shall hereby be released into this unworthy world, a energy so strong and so powerful the world shall fall before it and beg forgiveness and mercy.**_

_**The energy shall save us, we fairies starved from the world for too long shall be free, the energy will change form. It has from now on taken a form of a mud man. A genius that has throttled us and used our resources for his own greed. This shall be our Key.**_

_**Any fairy that should read this parchment owes it to every other to find the Key. The Key will set us free and save our planet from mud men that have infected the once pure world, the world shall be made pure again by the spillage of the pure blood from Key.**_

_**The key shall be our salvation. When the night is young and the stars are aligned.**_

_**Glorficus shall provide freedom**_

" Holly, I think Artemis is the key."

Holly looked up and Foaly could see through her eyes she had thought the same.

" But he can't be ! Foaly I've known him for years."

Foaly shook his head.

" It's false, the memories, they aren't real. You released the key. Artemis has only been alive for an hour and thirty minutes. He isn't real. He's a magical energy. An energy that's going to be in hell if this ever gets out."

Holly looked at him confused, her heart frozen at the mere thought of Artemis not existing.

" Holly the Prophecy, we're not talking about a little spillage we're talking about it all. Holly this Prophecy, it tells us to kill The Key. It seems that when all of Artemis' blood is spilled The Key will be released and the extreme power will force us up. If anyone finds out Artemis is The Key their going to kill him."

Holly looked at the paper and then frowned.



" What of the ending. Glorficus shall provide freedom ?"

Foaly froze.

" Oh God, the god Glorficus, she's going to find the Key, she's going to find Artemis. Oh Holly what have you unleashed !"

**Hey ! This is my first Artemis Fowl fanfic please tell me what yout think review ! and i'll update soon**


	2. Blood is life

Prophecy

_**Previously**_

_**" The Prophecy of Glorficus, fresh from the sacred box it's self. Foaly I need you to interpret it."**_

_**" Holly, I think Artemis is the key."**_

_**" But he can't be ! Foaly I've known him for years."**_

_**Foaly shook his head.**_

_**" It's false, the memories, they aren't real. You released the key. Artemis has only been alive for an hour and thirty minutes. He isn't real. He's a magical energy. An energy that's going to be in hell if this ever gets out."**_

_**" Holly If anyone finds out Artemis is the key their going to kill him."**_

_**Holly looked at the paper and then frowned.**_

_**" What of the ending. Glorficus shall provide freedom ?"**_

_**Foaly froze.**_

_**" Oh God, the God Glorficus, she's going to find the Key, she's going to find Artemis. Oh Holly what have you unleashed !"**_

**Blood is life**

Artemis closed the book. He had finished it. He turned the book around and looked at the front cover with approval. His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman. It had been a fine piece of writing and the series had been extra special to him because of his own adventures of the unknown and magical.

He was about to turn on his laptop when his communicator buzzed loudly. Concentrating on where the sound was coming from he finally located it and flipped it open. Looking at the screen he was shocked to see a teary Holly look back at him.

" Holly, what's wrong ? How can I help."

If anything this seemly kind thing to say seemed to make it worse.

" It's not me who needs help Artemis, I'm coming over i'm so sorry."

Before Artemis could reply she abruptly closed the connection.

Artemis more than a little hungry for knowledge walked downstairs and stared out the window longing for her to hurry up and arrive. Butler looked at his charge amused.

" What you waiting for Artemis."

Startled from the sudden voice Artemis almost jumped.

" I'm waiting for Holly Butler, she had news to give me."

As he said this he noticed a slight vibration outside his gate and with his Vampire smile he opened the front doors, lifting his arm to shield his eyes from the gleaming sun. Butler chuckled.

" If I didn't know any better Artemis I'd say you were out of this world. You look more like a Vampire everyday."

Artemis frowned at Butler but his playful mood died when he saw Holly's pale and worried face.

" Holly come in, come in and we'll talk in my private study. Butler make sure no one interrupts us. Even father."

Butler nodded and gently closed the doors behind Holly.

Without a word Artemis showed Holly to his study. Holly sat down and was faced with the awful moment when Artemis would sit down and she would have to talk. She met his black blue eyes and the moment came.

" Holly, what is this about. I can help, I'm a genius."

Holly let out a gasp and tried to hold back the cries that were racing inside her. She tried to speak but one look into those deep blue eyes and she wanted to tear her heart out and stamp on it. Slowly she walked up to him and to her surprise she didn't have to try and get a hug from him because as soon as she was in reach he grasped her protectively into his arms. Holly buried her face in his pale flawless neck and took a deep inhale. She sniffed deeply several times each time wanting the answer to change. It never did. A warm chuckle made her pull back from the purest smell she had ever encountered.

" Holly whatever it is we can face it. We've done so much together."

Holly could no longer contain them she burst into sobs.

" But we haven't, we haven't done anything but this !"

Artemis looked at Holly worriedly.

" But we have, Holly can't you remember ?"

Holly moved away and took out the Prophecy and Foaly's piece of paper.

Artemis read them, then did his own interpretation

_**A magical energy shall hereby be released into this impure and unworthy world.**_

_**A energy so strong, so powerful and so pure the world shall fall before it and beg forgiveness and mercy.**_

**The sacred energy will be our salvation and it alone shall save us, we fairies have been starved from the world for too long the blood of the Key shall set us free.**

_**The energy has a new form, a form of blood, flesh and bone. It has from now on taken a form of a mud man. A genius, a genius that has throttled us and released our secrets, he has used our own resources for his own greed. This shall be the sacrifice form for our Key.**_

_**Any fairy is bound by the magic in their veins that should they read this parchment the fairy owes it to every other to find the Key. The Key will set us free and save our planet from mud men that have infected the once pure world, The blood from the Key shall make the world reborn, the world shall be made pure again by the spillage of the pure blood from The Key.**_

**The key shall be our salvation. When the night is young and the stars are aligned a week after the holy opening of the box.**

_**Glorficus shall now provide freedom, find the Key and vanquish it **_

" This language, it's ancient, older then Gominsh. That's why he left parts out. Look all due respect what's that got to do with me ?"

Holly looked at him and suddenly her own sadness vanished as she put herself in Artemis' shoes.

" It's everything to do with you Artemis. Your the key. I released you into the world a two hours ago. Your the key. The Prophecy is about you."

Artemis dropped like a stone from his chair and on to the carpet. Holly rushed over to him and looked into his deep blue eyes that gleamed in fear and denial.

" I have no idea how you and Foaly came to this absurd conclusion and you will do well to dismiss it entirely. I am not the Key. I have been alive for much longer than two hours. You and Foaly have lost your marbles. And years worth of memories ."

Holly shook her head.

" That's what I thought too, all our adventures, but they aren't real they never happened. They've been planted into our minds to provide us with a reason for your existence. To protect yourself and your true form."

Artemis who had just moved up from the floor gripped his chair tight before his dead weight was too much and he and the chair tumbled to the ground. Holly rushed over to him and threw the chair off him.

" I'm not real ? I don't exist, I'm just this ball of energy? this ball of energy for your people ? I'm not a Fowl. I am not even human ?"

Holly felt her heart break as she listened to his whispers.

" I need to go to the bathroom, stay here." Artemis told Holly,

Holly nodded and scanned over Artemis' improved interpretation. She scanned the line that told her she was bound by her magic and she hoped it was mere words and not true, Artemis needed someone strong now.

Half an hour past and the hairs on the back of Holly's neck stood up straight, something was up. Without realising what she was doing she ran from the study and up the winding staircase all the way to the master bathroom.

She saw the white pristine door and banged her fist on it.

" ARTEMIS ! ARTEMIS WHAT'S GOING ON ! ARTEMIS "

Holly heard a thump and she kicked the door open what she saw made her scream. Holly spun around and locked the door behind her.

Artemis' blue eyes had lost all their sparkle and he just kept muttering the same things like a crazed mad man. A bloodied razor dropped from his right hand. He had fallen to the floor and as he sat on his knees against the bathtub he watched his blood run down from the gash and down his left pale arm.

" Blood. Blood is life. Life is blood. I'm human, I'm not a Key, a ball of energy doesn't have blood. it's just a story, a fantasy. I'm human."

Holly slapped him hard across his pale cheek.

" SNAP OUT OF THIS MUD BOY ! SNAP OUT OF IT !"

Artemis slowly turned his face towards her and tears of anguish filled his blue eyes. Holly looked purposely away from them and reached a hand to his bleeding arm.

" Heal."

It took but a few blue sparks and his arm was it's flawless self, not even a scar.

" Your healed."

Artemis shook his head and looked at her darkly.

" I'll never be healed."

**Hey ! So what do you think, good or bad. I'll update soon and I personally recommend The Philip Pullman's Dark Materials series it's really good !**


	3. Internal Wounds

_**Previously**_

_**"Artemis Your the Key. I released you into the world a two hours ago. Your the key. The Prophecy is about you."**_

_**He had fallen to the floor and as he sat on his knees against the bathtub he watched his blood run down from the gash and down his left pale arm.**_

_**" Blood. Blood is life. Life is blood. I'm human, I'm not a Key,a ball of energy doesn't have blood. it's just a story, a fantasy. I'm human."**_

_**" Your healed."**_

_**Artemis shook his head and looked at her darkly.**_

_**" I'll never be healed."**_

**Internal Wounds**

" My mother, My father. My name, It's not real ?"

Holly shook her head.

" You were placed into this family for protection but you did not come from them."

" And do they know ? know their only son doesn't exist and all he is a form of magical energy known as the Key ?"

Holly frowned at him.

" Mud boy use that brain of yours. How would they know."

Artemis laughed humourlessly.

" What brain ? I don't exist, balls of energy don't need brains."

Holly put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look into her hazel eyes.

" You are capable of everything you remember doing in those memories. The feelings behind them haven't changed. I still care for you. I worry for you."

Artemis scoffed.

" Why, I don't exist why worry, I'm like a figment of imagination, a droplet of fantasy from another realm."

Holly just shook her head, she could feel her anger at the helplessness of the situation take her over.

" So that's it, the Great Artemis Fowl finds out a little personal history and he gives up ! He surrenders without even a fight ! He gives up !"

Artemis suddenly shoved her with such a force she banged her spine on the wooden table.

" I'M NOT A FOWL REMEMBER ! YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME ! ARTEMIS FOWL ISN'T GREAT ! HE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST !"

Holly moved away from the table and grasped his wrists.

" You listen Artemis and you listen good, The people are tired of living underground. We don't belong there, if anyone finds out your the Key they're come after you. They will come and they will kill you. You will end the world for humankind as you currently know it. Your kill the entire species of Man !"

Something she said made him snap he and pulled away from her.

" Why should you be any different ? The Prophecy, your bound by the magic rushing through your veins why should you be any less a threat to me ?"

Holly looked at him hurt.

" I've watched you fall apart in front of me. If I was after you I have had plenty of opportunity. Now you've got to trust me, it's the only way your make it out of this alive."

Artemis closed his right hand into a fist.

" Maybe I don't care. Maybe I don't want to live. What's here for a ball of energy."

Holly looked at him seriously.

" Fine, I guess your right, what is here, after all you don't exist."

She pulled a sword from the wall of his study, she moved towards him and Artemis backed away till he could go no further and he had his back to the wall. She pointed the tip of the blade at his throat. She looked deeply into Artemis' dark blue eyes and she saw his desire to live but still she pushed the blade closer, the point nipping at the skin on his neck.

" If you want to die Artemis do it. Push your neck on to my blade."

Artemis looked into Holly's eyes and saw nothing but deadly seriousness. He moved his neck closer to the blade and he felt a stinging pain as the point cut into his skin and drew blood. The sight of his blood running along the blade gave him an idea.

" Prove it. Prove to me I'm the Key, the Key has pure blood collect my blood. Collect my blood and test it."

Holly nodded and reached into her suit, she pulled out a mini glass tube and reached for his wrist. She looked at him squarely in the eye before cutting him quick and deep. Artemis let out a hiss and Holly quickly moved her tube under Artemis's turned over wrist to collect the droplets of blood. When it was half full she sealed it and healed Artemis' neck and wrist.

" Say it's positive, what then ?"

Artemis shook his head, his cold facade firmly in place.

" We're cross that bridge when we get to it, for now take me to Haven."

**Hey, I hope the plot is ok I just suddenly had this idea and I had to write it down Review and I'll update soon.**


	4. Inconvertible Proof

_**Previously**_

_**Holly shook her head.**_

_**" You were placed into this family for protection but you did not come from them."**_

_**Something she said made Artemis snap he and pulled away from her.**_

_**" Why should you be any different ? The Prophecy, your bound by the magic rushing through your veins why should you be any less a threat to me ?"**_

_**"Now you got to trust me Artemis, it's the only way your make it out of this alive."**_

_**Artemis closed his right hand into a fist.**_

_**" Maybe I don't care. Maybe I don't want to live. What's here for a ball of energy."**_

_**" If you want to die Artemis do it. Push your neck on to my blade."**_

_**Artemis felt a stinging pain as the point cut into his skin and drew blood.**_

_**" Prove it. Prove to me I'm the Key, the Key had pure blood collect my blood. Collect my blood and test it."**_

**Inconvertible Proof**

Holly led Artemis through the doors and rushed him inside Foaly's office. Artemis gulped down huge gulps of air, his stomach was doing somersaults and he wanted violently to be sick. It took all his self control not to retch. Foaly looked at the young man, he looked at Artemis' pale face and his frightened blue eyes and he wished this wasn't so. Foaly offered his hand and Artemis shook it with a blank look on his face.

" I'm sorry Artemis, we had no idea. I understand you want a blood purification test."

Artemis looked up and replied blandly.

" You understood correctly. This could all be a grave misunderstanding."

Foaly felt his sadness increase ten folds as he saw Artemis grasp the last shard of hope, this was going to destroy him. Foaly motioned for Artemis to sit down when Holly entered the room with the results. Foaly scanned over them quickly and was not surprised. They just confirmed what he already knew. Slowly he handed the paper to Artemis.

Artemis put the paper down. His blood had been a hundred percent pure. They were telling the truth. He wasn't human. He felt his nausea increase and a hot flush come over his body as he was violently sick.

Holly and Foaly rushed over to support him, Holly could hear his laboured breathing.

" Foaly, his breathing. He's going to have a panic attack."

As soon as the words left her mouth Artemis made a huge gasp and started hyperventilating.

" FOALY QUICKLY!"

Holly tried to calm Artemis down. Foaly finally returned with a needle and after a small shot of pain calmness swept over Artemis like a wave and he fell unconscious into Holly's arms. Foaly helped Holly carry him on to a clear table. He placed Artemis down gently and draped an arm around Holly who was shuddering.

" Why him Foaly, why him ? What if he can't get over it ? What if he doesn't make it."

Foaly wrapped his best friend in his arms and held her close.

" He's strong Holly, All our memories, there based on his character. He is capable of everything and more. He'll make it through, he has to."

After that he pulled away from Holly, his face taking the look of wonder and puzzlement, Holly was about to enquire when he rushed over to his Laptop and began researching. With nothing else to do she put her hand in Artemis' and played with his hair soothingly. She felt Artemis squeeze her hand and hold it tight.

**Hey sorry this one's a bit short and a bit emotional, the next chapter is all about Glorficus and the Key's Protector. Review and I'll update soon. Artemis is very Angst in this fic, but hey who wouldn't be if they found out they didn't exist ? Reviews very much appreciated.**


	5. Glorficus

_**Previously**_

_**Foaly offered his hand and Artemis shook it with a blank look on his face.**_

_**" I'm sorry Artemis, we had no idea. I understand you want a blood purification test."**_

_**Artemis looked up and replied blandly.**_

_**" You understood correctly. This could all be a grave misunderstanding."**_

_**Artemis' blood had been a hundred percent pure. They were telling the truth. He wasn't human. He felt his nausea increase and a hot flush came over his body as he was violently sick.**_

_**Holly could hear his laboured breathing.**_

_**" Foaly, his breathing. He's going to have a panic attack."**_

_**Artemis made a huge gasp and started hyperventilating.**_

_**Foaly finally returned with a needle and after a small shot of pain calmness swept over Artemis like a wave and he fell unconscious into Holly's arms.**_

_**With nothing else to do she put her hand in Artemis' and played with his hair soothingly. She felt Artemis squeeze her hand and hold it tight.**_

**Glorficus**

A gigantic storm was sweeping over Ireland, this storm was huge, it was entirely unexpected, it seemed to have come from no where. The waves crashed dramatically in to the rocks along the cove and the sky was a sinister grey which looked like they were promising pain and suffering.

Only Foaly underground, was aware of what was really going on. He had held a huge amount of interest as to how Glorficus was going to enter this dimension. After hard hours of reading cryptic and confusing texts he had finally came to his answer. He printed off the necessary papers and gently knocked on the lounge door, this was where Holly had hid Artemis and was as far as he knew stroking and cooing him back into consciousness.

Holly answered the door and Foaly knew by the exhausted look on her face that Artemis hadn't come round. Foaly looked at the clock and felt his gut squirm in anticipation. Sool was due to do his daily rounds in Foaly's office in half an hour from now, Artemis could not be seen. Not now, not now they knew he was their sacred key.

" Holly, Sool is coming in half an hour he can't stay here. You'll have to take him home. I suggest you prepare to restrain him, when he awakes up he'll not know his surroundings. It could disturb him immensely."

Holly nodded and began to attach Artemis to the Moonbelt Foaly had lent her. She had to get out of here, she could feel herself shaking and she couldn't afford to lose it. Artemis' world had turned upside down, she couldn't rely on his calm and controlled attitude to stabilize her anymore. She took the papers from Foaly and followed Foaly to the back exit.

Holly went to run when Foaly put a hand on her shoulder.

" I'll come over as quick as I can."

Holly nodded and exploded into a sprint her magic and cam foil concealing her and Artemis from prying eyes.

_**Home at last !**_

Holly kicked her bedroom door open and deposited Artemis as gently as her tired arms would allow. He stirred slightly and his eyelids began to flutter. Holly took one of his hands and gently moved a rogue strand of hair away from his eyelids.

Slowly the lids opened as Artemis blue's eyes were sparkling beautifully like a midnight sky. Tears slid down his flawless cheeks and his whole body shook slightly. Holly went to comfort him but Artemis moved away from her touch and shook his head.

Too tired to argue Holly shrugged and complied leaving the door slightly open and she headed for the kitchen to make herself a well deserved cup of tea.

Artemis didn't move from the bed. He had never felt an emotion so strongly, it was consuming him, but the worst pain wasn't the fact he didn't exist it was the feeling of being alone. He felt utterly abandoned. He belonged to no one and no one belonged to him, and now he was The Key, a Key that was being hunted down by a ancient God who would bleed him dry to end Mankind and bring the faires up to glory. And he couldn't help thinking that now he was in the Lions den. He didn't know who he could trust, he didn't know if he could even afford to trust.

Then it all became too much.

It was like the final blow had been blown and he exploded into chocking sobs. Artemis had never been so undignified but as hard as he might he could not stop himself. Now he had started he didn't think he could stop. The door flung open and Artemis leapt off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Holly, his whole body shaking and quivering. Tears streaming down his face and sparkling like diamonds.

" HOLLY ! PLEASE ! I'M SO ALONE, AM ALL ALONE ! HOLLY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME !"

Holly bent down and threw her arms over Artemis' neck and fell to her knees also, all the emotion caught up with her and soon the pair were gripping eachother tight and crying their hearts out.

Meanwhile back in Ireland a terrific lightening bolt suddenly came crashing from the sky and hit the ground exploding into a pure white blast. Slowly a figure came walking from the blast. A womanly figure with godly curves and a body to die for. The white mist blew away in the wind and the beautiful figure was revealed to the world. She radiated beauty. Her hair was long and curly and was the most radiant of all reds. And her eyes, her eyes the palest of blues and as cold as ice. The black V-neck dress hugged her body and anyone could tell she didn't belong here. She looked exotic, out of this world. She looked that way because she was, she was exotic and and she was out of this world. She was Glorficus.

Glorficus smiled and in a huge bright red explosion of light a fancy mansion appeared from no where. She smiled, her eyes filling with a cold evil emotion that could kill a man if he looked in too deep. In her hands she held a glass ball. She brought the ball to her crimson lips and she kissed it. The ball lit up from within a pink light filled the ball and she whispered to it softly.

" Holy, Holy ball, Loyal and powerful alliance of Glorficus show me what I desire, Show me the face of The Key."

A gold sparkle lit up in the middle of the now pink ball and suddenly a boy's face filled the ball. She gasped at The Key's beauty. The boy's hair was the purest of blacks and the most shiny hair of any human. And his eyes, eyes of the deepest of blues, so dark and mysterious Glorficus felt drawn to them. And his skin, his skin was so pale and flawless. He was beautiful, beautiful and he was The Key.

" Your mine beautiful, I'll find you Key."

**Hey ! What do you think ? Review and I'll update soon, incase any of you are having trouble with the plot here's my summary !**

**Summary**

**Holly and Mulch found this sacred box containing legendary scrolls, Opening the box they later find out, after Foaly translates the scripts. Releases a magical energy known as The Key. Foaly works out from the Scripts that Artemis is The Key, they only know him because it's part of the magic of the Key to make a space for it's existence and intrude into another family. To do that the magic immediately implants false magical memories based on the character of the human key into all those that The Key will affect, making the people feel like they've known Artemis for years not hours. Artemis is The Key in human form and he has no recollection of ever being the energy.**

**Glorficus is the the major God of the fairies. She is the warrior God for the faires that promised them freedom. The power of The Key is absolute, if Glorficus can release the power within the human form of the Key the world as known will collapse and faires will take their place on the surface. The entire human species will be wiped out. But Glorficus can only carry out the ritual on a specific night. A week after The Key's release. Glorficus now knows what The Key looks like and she will stop at nothing until she finds Artemis and performs the ritual so she can return to power **

**Hope that helps !**

**Lisi the slayer**


	6. The Key's Protector

_**Previously**_

_**A gigantic storm was sweeping over Ireland, this storm was huge and spectacular, it was entirely unexpected, it seemed to have come from no where.**_

_**Slowly a figure came walking from the blast. A womanly figure with godly curves and a body to die for. The white mist blew away in the wind and the beautiful figure was revealed to the world. She radiated beauty.**_

_**A gold sparkle lit up in the middle of the now pink ball and suddenly a boy's face filled the ball. She gasped in The Key's beauty.**_

_**Meanwhile in Holly's home - Artemis leapt off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Holly, his whole body shaking and quivering. Tears streaming down his face and sparkling like diamonds.**_

_**" HOLLY ! PLEASE ! I'M SO ALONE, AM ALL ALONE ! HOLLY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME !"**_

_**Holly bent down and threw her arms over Artemis' neck and fell to her knees also, all the emotion caught up with her and soon the pair were gripping eachother tight and crying their hearts out.**_

**The Key's Protector**

Artemis poured his breakfast tea into his cup and sipped it. He creased his nose in disgust. This lukewarm monstrosity the faires called Tea was no where near the standard of a good old Earl Grey.

_But how do I know ? None of that's actually happened remember_

The normality he had achieved shattered and the cup fell from his sudden loose grip and smashed on the floor. Holly shot around and looked from the broken cup to Artemis' pale face. Gently she lifted a hand to his cheek and rubbed it soothingly.

" You can't continue like this Artemis, it's not healthy. Your make yourself ill."

Artemis moved his face away from her hand, his indifferent facade falling straight into place.

" Fine do that Artemis. Keep your emotions under lock and key. You can't do that forever. It'll come out. Like last night."

Anger flared in Artemis' dark blue eyes.

" What do you care ? I'd thought you'd be over the moon, away to get rid of me at last."

Holly felt her own temper flare.

" YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD ! I HAVEN'T HAD A WINK OF SLEEP SINCE I'VE FOUND OUT ! I WAS SCARED TO GOT TO SLEEP INCASE YOU NEEDED ME. YOU UNGRATEFUL MORON !"

Artemis just stared at her stunned. His face completely devoid of emotion. Holly looked at him worriedly and sighed.

" I didn't mean it Artemis."

Artemis closed his eyes and when he opened them a animalistic look came to his eyes. He looked quickly at the front door and bolted for it.

" ARTEMIS NO !"

Holly rushed outside after him but he had gone.

Artemis ran and ran until he felt something shoot him. He pulled out a dart from his neck and turned. Five armed LEP officers held Neutrios at him. They had circled around him, drawing in closer. Artemis slowly felt the dart kick into action as he fell to his knees, not having the energy to stand. He tried to say Holly but he managed Hol before his tongue stopped obeying him.

The Commander without a Neutrio gripped his shoulder painfully tight.

" GET THE MUDMEN COLLAR !"

He barked.

The officer returned with a heavy looking metal collar, Artemis tried to fight the officer off but he was hit hard on his cheek by the Commander, making his head droop from the dart. The Commander put his other hand into Artemis's raven hair and pulled his head up.

" DO IT NOW D'AVRIT !"

The officer nodded and put the collar around Artemis' neck attaching it at the back and locking it with a code on the mini keyboard pad locked onto the back of the collar. Artemis ran a finger over the collar before he collapsed.

Artemis could hear buzzing, as the sound got clearer it became apparent that the buzzing was infact talking. Lots of people talking at once.

" He knows"

" What should we do ? We haven't had to deal with a mud man in Haven for months ?"

" We've become soft, Artemis Fowl for instance, we just mind wiped him. And now look another has found us. We should kill him."

" But that makes us the same as them, the same as the mud people !"

A sly voice, Artemis recognised as Sool, suddenly entered the conversation.

" I have a proposal, we are faires officers, we value life. All means of life. But I agree, we have been too soft, I propose servitude, and I know just the the fairy for the job."

Artemis bolted awake, the faires all turned around and smiled sinisterly at him.

" All those in favour of my proposition say aye !"

"AYE !"

" It is done. The owner shall be contacted immediately at this number, they are to be told to either accept and collect today or he'll be put to death. I'll have Foaly watch over him."

Sool ordered before smirking at Artemis and leaving.

Artemis couldn't speak, he gripped the bars of his cage, his mind racing over what had been said.

_Owner ? Who's owner, surly not mine. I am not a servant to be brought !_

The door to the cold room opened again and an extremely miserable Foaly walked in.

" Foaly thank goodness ! Let me out, get me out of here quick ! Before they return !"

Foaly looked thoroughly miserable now and he shook his head and walked closer to the cage.

" First off I don't know the code, secondly there's a tracker in that collar. Artemis please listen. Holly's being contacted right now. I've warned her in advance so she'll say yes -"

" WHAT ! SO SHE'LL SAY YES ! I AM NOT A SERVANT, I'M ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND, A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND GENIUS !"

Foaly looked at him pityingly.

" Your not exactly a servant Artemis, but it's not forever right after the night that the ritual has to be done everything will return to normal. We'll free you and return you home and mesmerize your disappearance."

" Why then ? Why not now, why not free me now ?"

Foaly looked extremely uncomfortable now.

" The Key is assigned a Protector, someone with power over The Key and who will protect it. Well Holly is going to have power over you and she'll protect you at all costs. Holly's been chosen. She's your Protector, this is just how fate has chosen to circumstance it."

Artemis felt his emotions conflict. Obviously the current situation was intolerable but the news of having a Protector warmed him. He still had someone looking out for him. He wasn't alone.

" Power over me ? Is that just in status or is it actual power over me ?"

Foaly took a deep breath and looked into Artemis' deep blue eyes.

" Both, in status she'll be above you. We all will actually. In actual power if she tells you to do something you will be unable to disobey, it's to do with the collar."

" Disobey ! Your making it sound as if I'm some kind of slave !"

The look that passed over Foaly's features made Artemis' heart skip a beat.

" Tell me it isn't true, I'm going to be at least a servant right."

Foaly looked down at the floor and dropped his head.

" Your not a servant Artemis."

Foaly looked like he was going to elaborate when a sickened Holly walked into the door and Foaly backed away. Sool grinned at Artemis.

" Meet your owner."

Artemis looked at Holly and suddenly he felt extremely vulnerable, tears collected in his eyes and trailed down his cheek. Holly was shaking. The want to scoop him up into her arms and take him away from this was written all over her face. But she couldn't. Artemis gripped the bars again and mentally killed himself for his foolish behaviour which had ultimately resulted in this. Sool keyed in the code of the pad and opened the cage door. Artemis rushed out of the cage and made to bolt out of the room.

" STAY"

Holly shouted in a voice that showed she clearly didn't want this. Artemis felt his body instantly stop running, he could move back towards her but he couldn't move forward. Artemis turned around and faced Sool. Anger bubbling to the surface.

Sool rose an eyebrow.

" Perhaps you should restrain Fowl Miss Short, he could be violent."

Holly whacked him and Sool fell to the floor.

" YOU MONSTER !"

Holly took Artemis's hand and whispered to him.

" I'm so sorry, everything's going to be ok."

**Review please ! Update soon. I hope not many of you mind this chapter but I needed Holly to have some kind of authority over Artemis as she is his Protector, this was the only thing I could come up with as this is not something Artemis can rebel against.**


	7. Glory's loyal partner

_**Previously**_

_**Anger flared in Artemis' dark blue eyes.**_

_**" What do you care ? I'd thought you'd be over the moon, away to get rid of me at last."**_

_**Holly felt her own temper flare.**_

_**" YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD ! I HAVEN'T HAD A WINK OF SLEEP SINCE I'VE FOUND OUT ! I WAS SCARED TO GOT TO SLEEP INCASE YOU NEEDED ME. YOU UNGRATEFUL MORON !"**_

_**Artemis closed his eyes and a animalistic look came to his eyes. He looked quickly at the front door and bolted for it.**_

_**Artemis ran and ran until he felt something shoot him. Artemis pulled out the dart. Five armed LEP officers held Neutrios at him. They had circled around him, drawing in closer. Artemis slowly felt the dart kick into action as he fell to his knees, not having the energy to stand.**_

_**The Commander without a Neutrio gripped his shoulder painfully tight.**_

_**" GET THE MUDMEN COLLAR !"**_

_**The officer nodded and put the collar around Artemis' neck attaching it at the back and locking it with a code on the mini keyboard pad locked onto the back of the collar. Artemis ran a finger over the collar before he collapsed.**_

_**" I have a proposal, we are faires officers, we value life. All means of life. But I agree, we have been too soft, I propose servitude, and I know just the the fairy for the job."**_

_**" It is done. The owner shall be contacted immediately at this number, they are to be told to either accept and collect today or he'll be put to death. I'll have Foaly watch over him."**_

_**" The Key is assigned a Protector, someone with power over The Key and who will protect it. Holly's been chosen "**_

_**Holly took Artemis's hand and whispered to him.**_

_**" I'm so sorry, everything's going to be ok."**_

**Glory's loyal partner**

Glory screamed in frustration banging her manor doors shut.

" Three regions, Ten sodding cities and Twenty bloody streets and STILL NO KEY ! I'M IN PAIN !"

Glory collapsed onto a nearby blood red coach, then she heard a sizzlingly noise, looking down at her magical ball exploded and a beautiful women stood before her. The women had long straight brown hair, with flowers entangled into her chestnut locks.

Glory smiled and nodded her head slightly, her red curls flowing down in front of her face, she gently tucked them back behind her ear. Her movements suddenly graceful and light, her anger and madness forgotten. Then the mysterious maiden spoke.

" I have news on your Key Glorficus."

The voice was beautiful and it washed over Glory like gentle sea waves. It made the fiery God feel calm.

" Why of course you know about my Key ! Darling call me Glory."

The beautiful women bowed gracefully and continued.

" The Key lies not on the ground Glory, but under it."

Glory moaned raising a perfectly red manicured hand to her face and began rubbing her forehead.

" Urgh Riddles ! I hate riddles, anything else you got sweetie ?"

The beautiful women nodded.

" The People have enslaved him Glory."

The calmness that had been smothering the God in thick waves suddenly vaporized and a nearby sheet of paper caught fire. The God had gone very still, her entire body extremely rigid.

" He's been enslaved ? MY KEY THE MOST POWERFUL MAGICAL ENERGY ENSLAVED !"

" Glory the Protector has been chosen."

With that the young maiden closed her eyes and in a white flash was replaced by the glass ball.

Glory picked the ball up from the floor.

" Holy, Holy ball, Loyal and powerful alliance of Glorficus show me what I desire, Show me the face of The Key's Protector."

Holly's face filled the ball from within. Glory brought the ball close to her face, she looked deeply at the face of what would be her greatest opponent. It was vital she remembered every detail, the exact shade of her eyes, the colour of her hair and the colour of her skin. Going into Haven made things difficult. The People easily blended into one another, picking out an individual was like picking out an individual Zebra from a crowd of them huddled together.

**Hey what do you think ? Any suggestions I'll update as soon as I can**


	8. New Conditions

_**Previously**_

_**Glory screamed in frustration **_

_**" Three regions, Ten cities and Twenty bloody streets and STILL NO KEY ! I'M IN PAIN !"**_

_**Her magical ball exploded and a beautiful women stood before her. The women had long straight brown hair, with flowers entangled into her chestnut locks.**_

_**" The Key lies on on the ground Glory, but under it."**_

_**" The people have enslaved him Glory."**_

_**" Glory the Protector has been chosen."**_

_**With that the young maiden closed her eyes and in a white flash was replaced by the glass ball.**_

**New Conditions**

Holly pulled out a seat for Artemis. Artemis sat down in it gratefully.

" Thank you-"

Holly was about to tell him he was welcome when he continued.

" Master."

Holly closed her eyes, a tear leaking from beneath one of her closed eyelids and sliding down her cheek.

" I'm not your Master Artemis, I'm your friend and now your Magical Protector. Whatever that is."

Artemis turned around and saw the tear before Holly could wipe it away. Artemis through all the hurt he was feeling felt a spark of warmth light up in him as he saw how upset she was for him. He subconsciously rose his hand and fingered the metal collar feeling it's cold surface.

" Holly, I know you don't want to be but the fact remains you brought me. You brought me as a Procession and that makes me belong to you. It makes you my Master and I your slave."

Holly looked deeper and deeper into Artemis' eyes. She saw the heavy layers of hurt, wounded pride and anger he had for the situation but that was not all. There was a spark, a spark of some other emotion. She looked in deeper and unknowingly moved closer to his face. She looked deeper and the spark got brighter and brighter.

Then she felt a hand touch her cheek and caress it with beautiful tenderness, Holly leant into his touch, into his pianist hands. Holly rose her own chestnut hand and cautiously moved it towards the collar never breaking eye contact with him. Artemis blinked slowly and nodded, he took her outstretching hand and placed it on the collar and his neck. Artemis could feel Holly's slender fingers moving beneath his own, slowly his hand fell away.

Holly trailed her finger along the collar, she could sense it's magical properties and she felt hatred for it build up inside her. Her hand moved up from his collar and on to his flawless cheek. She looked deep into his eyes again and she felt an inner pull.

Something deep inside her pulled her closer to him and softly lips met lips and touched eachother ever so softly. So softly it was like an air kiss. Holly went to pull back when Artemis seemed to get braver and his lips met hers gliding over them and making beautiful emotions rush through her. Holly pulled back in closer her tongue gliding over his bottom lip when he pulled away.

**Finally got some Holly/Artemis action in there ! What do you think? Please review**


	9. The Road To True Love

_**Previously**_

_**" I'm not your Master Artemis, I'm your friend and now your Magical Protector."**_

_**" Holly, I know you don't want to be but the fact remains you brought me. You brought me as a Procession and that makes me belong to you. It makes you my Master and I your slave."**_

_**Softly lips met lips and touched eachother ever so softly.**_

_**Artemis seemed to get braver and his lips met hers gliding over them and making beautiful emotions rush through her. Holly pulled back in closer her tongue gliding over his bottom lip when he pulled away.**_

**The Road To True Love Never Did Run Smooth **

Artemis pulled back, electricity shot through his body and he could look no where but Holly's face till Foaly opened the door.

" Ahem, er Holly if this is bad time I could come back later"

Holly and Artemis both exchanged looks before quickly turning away.

" No stay ! This is a good time."

Foaly nodded and pulled out a chair. He glanced at Artemis sympathetically and began.

" I think I needn't say the current situation is intolerable and I can't apologize enough Artemis, I can only use the fact that this isn't forever."

Artemis shook his head.

" You cannot be certain of that. What am I compelled to do ? "

Holly reached for his hand and squeezed it.

" Your not compelled to do anything Artemis, you are a friend you can do what you wish. And this really isn't forever."

Foaly nodded.

" Artemis we aren't going to treat you any differently, the good thing is Holly your Protector. Because of this collar Holly can you order to safety. That is the only time we will control you Artemis I promise."

Artemis shrugged.

" Slaves don't offer thoughts, they do chores they do the basic to survive and go to bed. They are seen but not heard and are only ordered not talked to."

Holly grasped his shoulders.

" Stop thinking that Artemis,-"

She went to continue when Artemis whined and a light came from the middle of his pupil, it filled his whole pupil and then vanished.

" Did it take that as an order ?"

Artemis looked at her with disdain.

" Wasn't it ?"

Holly looked at him pained.

" No it wasn't, I just got into my LEP Commander mode, I can counter act my order right ? Artemis ignore that command, you may think as you will."

The light filled Artemis' pupils again before Artemis slumped back in his chair a little and panted heavily, it felt like a huge weight he had been carrying had suddenly without warning been lifted. Holly was looking at him concerned.

" I'm ok Holly just be careful about what you say around me will you."

Foaly looked at them both sympathetically but he couldn't help but grow impatient at the constant interruptions, especially as what he was trying to say was very important.

" This is the second day, a day since you Artemis were released into this world. According to the Prophecy there is a specific night in which Glory must find The Key and carry out the ritual. We have five days left, five days to keep Artemis safe and away from Glory."

Holly shrugged unconcerned.

" Five days, for all Glory knows Artemis could be anywhere, she won't have a clue where to start. She'll never find him on time."

Foaly shook his head.

" I researched Glorficus and the ancient legend of the Scrolls. Glorficus has an alliance. An extremely rare and fiercely loyal demon, known as the Holy ball. Glorficus will use the ball to find Artemis. The demon is unable to reveal Artemis' location but it can show what he looks like and if anything specific happens to the Key the demon will temporally transform into it's pure state and tell Glory what's happened in riddles. Artemis' enslave - I mean capture was important, Glory will know. She'll know that Artemis is underground. There's also a strong chance she'll know who you are Holly."

Holly took Artemis' hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

" But she has five days right, five days even if she knows he's underground the possibilities."

Artemis shook his head.

" Possibilities, not probabilities. I doubt it will take long to find out if a human had been spotted there or not. I have been seen after all."

Foaly nodded and looked at Holly seriously.

" He's right, Artemis has been seen. By the public and the officials. We can't stay here."

Holly gritted her teeth, she had been a Commander. She didn't run from enemies she sought them out and brought them crashing to their knees.

" So we just run ! Where are supposed to go ! HE'S NOT EXACTLY GOING TO BLEND IN !"

Foaly stood up and then and banged his fists on the table.

" I have the same priorities as you Holly, I want Artemis' safety. I feel what your feeling."

Holly shook her head.

" You can't. You can't feel what i'm feeling. I'm his Protector, I'm the one chosen to protect him !"

Foaly rolled his eyes in exasperation.

" Then where's your problem !"

" WHERE'S MY PROBLEM ! WE'RE BEING DRIVEN INTO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE ! AT THIS RATE WE'RE END UP IN AZTEC FOREST !"

Foaly paled and Artemis took a deep breath. So finally it had come out, finally what the Centaur had in mind had finally come out. Taking a deep breath he took control of the situation.

" I take it Foaly from your very sudden change in composure that this is actually what you plan on doing. How can you have a forest underground. ?"

Holly narrowed her eyes dangerously at Foaly but replied to Artemis' question in a forced calm voice.

" Artificial sky with an artificial sun, extremely dangerous and not to mention the place where GLORY WILL HAVE TO DO THE RITUAL !"

Artemis looked at Foaly and nodded.

" And thus Holly the last place Glorficus will look, we have to go Holly."

Holly looked at Artemis shocked.

" We're not going, it's cut off from the public and to even access it we have to get past three gruelling tasks. For goodness sake ! Even if we survive the tasks it's completely uncivilised. There's no facilites there, NOTHING !"

Artemis groaned and clutched his head as Holly's next order became enforced. This time he was angry, he knew Holly had meant it to be an order that time, there was one action left. One thing that might change her mind.

" Holly we stay here and I die. There's no where to hide here. She'll know i'm here and then it's over. It's not just about me Holly, if I die then my entire species dies with me, can you really deal with that ? Have all those deaths on your conscience ?"

Holly's shoulders slumped and she sat back down.

" I'm doing my best Artemis, I just want to do what's right."

Artemis kissed her cheek.

" I know Holly, but the forest, it's our only chance."

Holly nodded and grasped Artemis' hand.

" We're go, we're leaving tomorrow. Leaving for the forest."

_**What do you think so far, welcome any suggestions and improvements.**_


	10. Hidden Feelings

_**Previously**_

_**Foaly nodded.**_

_**" Artemis we aren't going to treat you any differently, the good thing is Holly your his Protector. Because of this collar Holly can you order to safety. That is the only time we will control you Artemis I promise. We have five days left, five days to keep Artemis safe and away from Glory."**_

_**Holly shrugged unconcerned.**_

_**" Five days, for all Glory knows Artemis could be anywhere, she won't have a clue where to start. She'll never find him on time."**_

_**Glory will know. She'll know that Artemis is underground. There's also a strong chance she'll know who you are Holly."**_

_**Holly took Artemis' hand and squeezed it reassuringly.**_

_**" But she has five days right, five days even if she knows he's underground the possibilities."**_

_**Artemis shook his head.**_

_**" Possibilities, not probabilities. I doubt it will take long to find out of a human had been spotted there or not. I have been seen after all."**_

_**Foaly nodded and looked at Holly seriously.**_

_**" Artemis is right, he's has been seen. By the public and the officials. We can't stay here."**_

**Hidden Feelings **

Holly turned to Foaly and embraced him tightly.

" You have to stay here, your are only link to Haven."

Foaly squeezed her tight.

" I know but I want to be there for you, for both of you. Artemis is vulnerable he needs as much protection as he can get."

Artemis frowned.

" If I may interrupt Master ?-"

Holly was about to protest to his use of Master when Artemis shook his head and she allowed him to continue.

" I may be a Slave but I am only slave to one Master. It's not as if someone else could order me around and Slave or not I am still at least the smartest minor in Europe. I am not helpless and without use."

Holly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" That's not what we're saying Artemis. We know perfectly well that your talented and have intellect far beyond our own. Your vulnerability is the fact that your The Key. The Key that once The People see Glory, will be looking for. And please Artemis don't call me Master."

" Why not ? Just because you fail to address me as what I am, that being a Slave doesn't mean that I won't address you as what you are."

Artemis ran his fingers over and over his collar feeling hatred boil in the pit of his stomach, he was so consumed in his hatred he didn't notice how bitter his voice had become.

Holly shook her head.

" Foaly excuse us will you ?"

Foaly nodded and immediately left the room.

Holly moved up to Artemis and touched the metal collar securely fastened around his neck.

" Of your own freewill Artemis let it out. Whatever emotion your locking away let's hear it. Get it out into the open."

Tears slid down his cheeks and Holly could see he was no longer capable of speech. She had no choice but to use the bond.

" Tell me the truth, just the truth. What do you think of yourself ?"

Artemis gave a groan as white light began to shine and expand from his pupils, he buried his head in her shoulder and then shuddered. Slowly under compulsion he pulled back and answered Holly's question.

" Weak, dirty and unworthy. I hate this collar I hate knowing your my Master and can control me at will. I hate myself for putting myself in this situation."

Holly touched his face and watched as Artemis groaned as the light began to shine from his pupils again at the order being done and no other being made. Artemis hung his head, finally in control of himself again, he couldn't remember ever feeling so ashamed.

Holly gently moved his face up.

" I think your strong, I think your the cleanest mudman I've ever met ! Your filthy rich and arrogant because your worthy of everything in gold. And I hate being your Master and I hate feeling like i'm constantly imprisoning you without a way out. I don't hate you. In fact I like you, I like you very much."

Artemis looked at blankly, but although his face was blank his eyes were sparkling. There was some sweet innocence on his face, his eyes showing desire and yet his face reflecting his innocence and his, what could be interpreted as, fear. Holly slowly moved closer, so close her lips hovered over Artemis'. Gently Holly kissed him, her heart lifting as she felt Artemis respond. Gently she pulled away and her mouth moved to his right ear.

" I'll save you Artemis, I'm the Chosen One, your Protector and I'll never let you die."

Artemis continued kissing her neck but Holly's words had more effect on him than she knew.

Glory smiled , all that time she had spent travelling over the lands and all the time he had been beneath. She smiled and in a flash of purple lightening disappeared from the human world heading straight for Haven and for her Key.

**Review please ! Let me know what you think !**


	11. Aztec

_**Previously**_

_**" Tell me the truth, just the truth. What do you think of yourself ?" Holly asked Artemis.**_

_**" Weak, dirty and unworthy. I hate this collar I hate knowing your my Master and can control me at will. I hate myself." Artemis hung his head ashamed.**_

_**Holly gently moved his face up.**_

_**" I think your strong, I think your the cleanest mudman I've ever met ! Your filthy rich and arrogant because your worthy of everything in gold. And I hate being your Master and I hate imprisoning you, I don't hate you. In fact I like you, I like you very much."**_

_**Artemis pulled back from her lips and made trails of kisses down her neck. Holly moaned as ran her fingers through Artemis' raven and silky hair.**_

_**" I'll save you Artemis, I'm the Chosen One, your Protector and I'll never let you die."**_

_**Glory smiled and in a flash of purple lightening disappeared from the human world heading straight for Haven and for her Key.**_

Aztec

The pair had been immensely quiet since they had left Haven, each lost in their own thoughts. They faced one hell of a challenge and Holly hoped she had the strength to see them through. Four more days was all, yet that did nothing to comfort her fears. Artemis had been seen, Haven was highly populated and the instant Glory turned up she would work out where they were headed.

_If we get past the trials_

She thought grimly as she trudged on feeling like the weight of the world rested on her weary shoulders. Finally they got to the trial entrance. Knowing they would be greatly challenged she decided the best option would be to wait till tomorrow. Able to relax at last Holly gratefully collapsed onto the soft green grass, softly followed with more dignity by Artemis. It was Artemis that broke the silence after they had set up their tent.

" How did you know you about me Holly ?"

Holly looked at Artemis confused.

" Know about you Artemis ?"

Artemis smiled slightly and elaborated.

" How did you know about The Key ?"

Holly took a deep sigh and beckoned Artemis closer to her. Artemis nodded and began to move when Holly thought better of it.

" You don't have to Artemis. Only if you want to."

Artemis's eyes flashed at her, betraying conflicting emotions, annoyance and gratefulness. After a moments pause Artemis moved towards her again and Holly opened up the covers of her bed and took Artemis in, wrapping her arm and covers over him in attempt to warm him up. When she was sure Artemis was comfortable she began.

" It was a story. An ancient tale that my mother used to read to me. It's been past down from generations. Ironically it was my favourite story. I really believed in it, I wasn't the only one though. Faires have been searching for you and the infamous Prophecy for decades.

I used to always think how wonderful it would be if someone found The Key, if the ritual took place and if the People would finally be restored. Ironic than that i'm the Key's Protector destined and chosen to stop that happening. Twisted fate huh."

" You didn't care about The Key ? You wanted it to be murdered ?"

Holly took a deep breath.

" The story is like fantasy, We're not told much about The Key, we're just told that the blood of it will set us free. Mud men and The People have never got on, I suppose for that reason before I guess it didn't bother me."

Artemis nodded and then his body shook with emotion. He had no idea why so much emotion was suddenly flooding his system but before he knew it had had grasped Holly's hands and was looking into her eyes frantically.

" Promise me your try to save me Holly, please. I-I-I don't want to die."

Holly put her hands either side of Artemis' head and looked at him firmly in the eye.

" I'm not called your Protector for nothing Artemis. I've changed now, no matter what I thought of the tale now it's nothing. Nothing compared to you. We've been through so much together."

But Artemis shook his head.

" But that's just it Holly we haven't. I've been trying to work out what you mean to me, what you are to me. It's been bothering me for days. I think through all the memories and this wonderful warmth flows through me but it takes a second. A second for me to remember that it's all lies, and it's like everything gets sucked out of me. I never kidnapped you. I never got your friendship. I'm just a ball of energy Holly, how can I ever find anyone if I don't exist."

" Your right Artemis, you haven't got my friendship. You've got more than that. Artemis I've never felt closer to anyone than you. Those memories they're real to me. They are memories, memories embedded into us. Both of us. What's the point of denying them. To my heart they've all happened. Even if my mind tells me they haven't I still feel they have. You have to pick which one you listen to Artemis, but the longer you trust your mind over your heart the more it's going to rip you from the inside. Your not a ball of energy you are Artemis Fowl the Second, Mastermind Criminal Genius."

Artemis shook his head.

" But i'm not, you know that."

Holly looked at him rather desperately before grinning and then asking with a smile.

" Fine. If your not a genius than your have no idea what say , 896 x 854 is "

" 765,184 "

Artemis answered immediately. Holly burst out laughing.

" Not genius at all Artemis ! Damn right there ! Your not a genius at all !"

She teased sarcastically, her sarcasm vanishing and a true smile gracing her features as Artemis smiled back and slowly rolled on top off her. He lowered his face over hers, his deep black blue eyes sparkling with emotion so strong Holly found it mind-blowing.

" Your amazing Holly."

Holly giggled light-heartedly.

" Well if the Great Artemis Fowl says so it must be true !"

Artemis smiled his Vampire smile before silencing her with a kiss.

**Hey ! Thank god that chapter is finished I had REAL writer's block when I created this chapter it was re done three times ! Please review and I hope it's a case of third time lucky. (If not accept my sincere apolgies but I REALLY cannot re-write this Chapter)**


	12. Mountain Climb

_**Previously**_

_**Holly put her hands either side of Artemis' head and looked at him firmly in the eye.**_

_**" I'm not called your Protector for nothing Artemis. I've changed now, no matter what I thought of the tale now it's nothing. Nothing compared to you. We've been through so much together."**_

_**"You are Artemis Fowl the Second, Mastermind Criminal Genius."**_

_**Artemis shook his head.**_

_**" But i'm not, you know that."**_

_**Holly looked at him rather desperately before grinning and then asking with a smile.**_

_**" Fine. If your not a genius than your have no idea what say , 896 x 854 is "**_

_**" 7,65184 "**_

_**Artemis smiled his Vampire smile before silencing her with a kiss.**_

The Mountain climb

Artemis stirred awake and was confused to find a brown arm wrapped around his chest protectively.

_Protecting me, even in her sleep_

Artemis looked at Holly, taking in her beauty. Slowly Holly's eyes fluttered open and she gave Artemis a sleepy smile. And Artemis could see no hatred in her gaze, no anger of dislike for him. Not what used to be there when she would look at him.

" Ready for the trials Artemis ?"

" I'll make sure your ok Holly."

Holly got serious at that and sat up.

" I'm not the priority here, you are Artemis. I love you."

Artemis jerked away as the L word left her lips. Holly looked surprised but she's didn't look regretful. Artemis looked at her fearfully.

" Take it back."

Holly looked at him angrily.

" No I won't."

" You don't understand."

" UNDERSTAND WHAT ! DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL ? HOW YOU FEEL ? TELL ME !"

Artemis groaned and clutched his head the white light shinning out of his pupils. Eventually his head rose and he answered Holly's question.

" I can't love. I've never really had love, it's not something I was taught in my childhood, It was all about gold. _Aurum potestas est_. Gold is power. What if I can't love ? You deserve better."

Holly looked at him, unable to say anything. The white light shone and disappeared and Artemis regained his control, his face ugly with anger.

" You promised me. You promised me you'd only control me to order me to safety. That's twice you've broken it."

Holly had the decency to look ashamed. But Artemis was having none of it.

" Let's get on with the trials."

" Artemis I-"

" WHAT HOLLY ? ARTEMIS WHAT ! YOUR SORRY ? WELL THAT'S GREAT WE'RE ALL GREAT JUST LEAVE IT."

Holly felt her old loathing being to surface and threw his shirt at him hard.

" YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT'S HURTING ! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN ! I JUST PROCLAIMED MY LOVE TO YOU AND YOU CHUCK IT BACK IN MY FACE !"

Artemis ridiculed her.

" Your pain ? Your not The Key, you don't have a bloodthirsty Hell God after you ! I can't love you, I can't say I love you until I know I'm going to survive, you might be able to say it regardless but I can't. I can't remember in my false memories ever really telling anyone I loved them. I can't remember apart from you, the last time someone said they loved me. I don't know love."

Holly retorted tartly

" That's incredibly presumptuous of you to keep me waiting. I said I loved you Artemis and I do, but I won't wait forever."

With that Holly and Artemis made their way through the entrance, they were met by unstable and towering mountain. Holly gulped, but she reminded herself she wasn't called The Protector for nothing.

Upon arriving in Haven, Glorficus was instantly hit by the powerful smell that had to be The Key, nothing else could smell so pure. She sniffed the air, the smell was faint, The Key had been here not that long ago. Sighing she tossed her red curls behind her shoulder and followed the faint trail.

It took her to small home, she smirked. All this waiting, the worry that had been tearing her apart, the threat of days running out... All unimportant. It was done, this was the moment she had found the dwelling place of the Protector.

" I'm a God, what hope can a Protector have against me ?"

She thrust her arms out and a jolt of lightening blasted the front wall and reduced it to brick dust.

" It's not stable Artemis, It looks too dangerous to climb we're have to fly at least for the beginning, my wings won't make it to the top."

Artemis shook his head in agreement.

" We are surrounded, climbing won't work we have to get to that ledge, I know it looks unstable but it's our only chance. The problem is, we lower to quickly, or we're too heavy we're properly going to start a avalanche."

Holly just clicked Artemis to her moonbelt.

" It's a risk we're have to take."

A powerful wind rushed through the house and Glory laughed hysterically.

" YOU CAN'T BEAT ME SURRENDER THE KEY OR FIGHT ME AND DIE !"

Half of the house had now been destroyed, Foaly took deep breaths this was his time. This was his calling, Holly was counting on him, Artemis was counting on him, Artemis needed to live. He needed a chance at life, he would be great. If that meant he would die at the hands of the most honoured God of The People then so be it.

**Hope you like it, I'm beginning feeling unsure of this story though, I would be grateful for your views. I'll update soon**.


	13. Fall of exoneration

_**Sorry for the huge wait, but Laptop is back so i'm back in business ! 'Cous the wait was so long i've posted Three Chapters !!**_

_**Previously**_

_**" I'm not the priority here, you are Artemis. I love you."**_

_**Artemis jerked away as the L word left her lips.**_

_**" Take it back."**_

_**Holly looked at him angrily.**_

_**" No I won't."**_

_**" You don't understand."**_

_**" UNDERSTAND WHAT ! DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL ? HOW YOU FEEL ? TELL ME !"**_

_**Holly felt her old loathing being to surface and threw his shirt at him hard.**_

_**" YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT'S HURTING ! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN ! I JUST PROCLAIMED MY LOVE TO YOU AND YOU CHUCK IT BACK IN MY FACE !"**_

_**Artemis ridiculed her.**_

_**" Your pain ? Your not The Key, you don't have a bloodthirsty Hell God after you ! I can't love you, I can't say I love you until I know I'm going to survive, you might be able to say it regardless but I can't. I can't remember in my false memories ever really telling anyone I loved them. I can't remember apart from you, the last time someone said they loved me. I don't know love."**_

_**It took her to small home, she smirked. All this waiting, the worry that had been tearing her apart, the threat of days running out... All unimportant. It was done, this was the moment she had found the dwelling place of the Protector.**_

_**Foaly took deep breaths this was his time. This was his calling, Holly was counting on him, Artemis was counting on him, Artemis needed to live. He needed a chance at life, he would be great. If that meant he would die at the hands of the most honoured God of The People then so be it.**_

Fall of exoneration

Holly did her best to diminish the sickening feeling, growing in her stomach. The Key and it's Legendary Protector rose higher in the sky, closer to the unstable ledge. Artemis reached up his hand and gently let his palm fall onto it's surface. It felt stable enough but it certainly was liable to collapse under their coupled weight.

Holding her breath Holly rose higher than the ledge and slowly she lowered herself and Artemis onto the ledge. They both stood on the ledge. Nothing happened, no sound or terrifying creaking. Nothing.

Holly let out a sigh of relief and removed Artemis from the moonbelt. She had just unclipped Artemis when she realised he was looking odd. He seemed to be looking at a spot just above her, eyes wide open. Alarm spread through Holly, but before she could turn to see what it was Artemis pushed her aside. Just as a group of rocks came tumbling down, breaking their ledge in half and taking Artemis down with them.

Foaly took a deep breath, he was ready. He stood up.

" OY GLORY !"

Glory shot around, only to be hit by a Neutrio. She all but stumbled.

" Is that the best you got ? You think that can hurt me, a petty Neutrio ? I am a God you moronic Mortal !"

Foaly pushed out his chest and lifted his head high.

" You will never find The Key. Never."

Glory's narrowed her eyes dangerously, a scorching fire rose up with in her and threw her arms out screaming ! Screaming not with pain, but with the intensity of her anger. Fire shot out of her palms engulfing the house. It burned to the floor.

Is the Centaur alive ? Did he escape ? Review please !


	14. I love you

**I love you **

" ARTEMIS ! OH GOD ARTEMIS !"

Holly waved away the smoke, it was thick heavy smoke and it covered everything. Eventually the smoke cleared away, and Holly heard a weak voice being carried to her by the wind...

" H-H-Holly help me."

Holly leapt off the mountain ledge without hesitation. Her wings from her moonbelt gliding her to Artemis.

Artemis lay buried under a couple of rocks. He had cuts all over his face, a big rock on his right leg and a big rock on his chest. When Holly finally landed she had clap a hand over her mouth to stop the scream from bursting from her. Once composed she heaved the big rock off Artemis' chest. He let out a scream.

" A broken rib."

Holly muttered under her breath.

Artemis tried to move, he almost passed out from the pain. He let out a strangled cry. Holly felt tears threaten to spill down her face from the pure pain that was radiating from his cries. She moved onto the rock over his right leg, a scream tore it's self from Artemis' throat and she feared it was badly broken. She turned her cam into Xray vision and she winced in sympathy at what she saw.

Artemis' sixth rib was broken, his seventh fractured and the two bones in Artemis' leg were out of place, she have to snap them back into place. It was going to be agony. Artemis panted, the pain causing him to have a shiny layer of sweat.

" Just do it. Whatever you have to do just do it."

Artemis told her through gritted teeth.

Holly hesitated, unsure as to how to proceed. These sort of things required medical care, anesthetic at the very least. She could offer him nothing. Artemis could see the unease in her eyes and it made his body tense up.

" Holly please..."

Holly nodded, gave herself a shake and converted into commander mode. She reached into her rucksack and retrieved a thin torch. Artemis rose his eyebrows, his look hilarious despite the agony swimming in his black blue pools.

" I assume you don't want to bite your tongue off."

Embrassement joined the agony in his eyes and Holly soothed him.

" It's alright Artemis, I couldn't think straight if I was in the pain your in."

Artemis nodded and opened his mouth, allowing her to slide the torch in, his pearly teeth kept it in place.

" Grab hold on to something, anything you can't break."

There was nothing around him but rock, he clung onto a smaller rock and held it in his palm. Taking a deep breath, Holly ripped his trouser leg, revealing the injured leg. She was unsure where to begin, the broken and fractured ribs or the leg ?

In the end she picked the leg.

_With any luck he'll pass out._

She grasped his leg and without warning she clicked the bones back into a place. A horrible roar of pain and anguish tore out of Artemis and he went completely limp, the torch slid out of his mouth. His hands relaxing.

Relieved that at least he was unconscious and away from the pain Holly set to work on his chest.

**Update soon !**


	15. Silent Night

**Silent Night**

Artemis woke to hear muffled sobbing, Artemis' awareness slowly returned to him. He breathed a sigh of relief, the pain of his broken leg and rib had safely dissipated.

His happiness and content mood was severely dampened, another cry rang into the otherwise silent night.

Artemis sat up, it was pitch black inside of their tent, a fairy tent that was more like a convertible house than anything else, complete, for which Artemis was immensely grateful, a thick super size double bed.

" Holly ? Holly where are you ?"

Upon receiving no response his heart sunk. Those cries then, those heart-wrenching cries were coming from Holly.

Gathering the little strength he had, Artemis got out of bed. He managed to get out of the tent, when his body gave away.

Artemis felt the moment his knees failed him, he hit the floor with a groan. Holly turned around, she ran to his side, Artemis groaned again, he began to shiver uncontrollably.

" Artemis get back into that tent and stay there. Your not fully healed."

Artemis whined pitifully, as a white light shone out of his pupils, against his will, his shuddering body rose and walked into the tent.

" Holly, come with me. I need you."

Holly had no intention of going to Artemis, he had thrown her love back into her face. Rejected it. But then a sentence went straight into her heart.

" I need you."

Those three words hit her more powerfully then anything. She turned around Artemis was already in the tent.

_He said he doesn't know love, he can't love me ?_

But then Artemis' voice rang out again. " I need you."

Holly stepped into the tent, Artemis was of course tucked up in bed. As ordered.

Holly fiddled around till she found a candle and lit it. Artemis shifted his gaze at the sudden light. His bed covers flew off.

" Stay, don't get out of bed. Pull those covers back over yourself and stay."

Artemis whined furiously as the hated white light shone out of his pupils, looking very odd in the black room.

Holly had no intention of comforting. His brutal rejection still fresh in her mind.

" Your everything to me Holly."

Holly forced herself to remain still.

" I wish I could tell you, tell you what I'm feeling."

" It's easy Artemis, you decide what your feeling, open that able mouth of yours and TELL ME !"

Despite Holly's anger, Artemis remained calm, at times like these there was only one way to diffuse her .

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry Master."

It had the desired effect, Holly deflated like a popped balloon. Artemis continued.

" I need you."

Holly looked at Artemis coldly.

" You pushed me away easy enough."

Artemis sighed, slight irritation coming into his calm .

" It wasn't easy, you've known love all your life, don't be so narrow-minded to assume that same can be said for everyone. Father, before was aloof man. He spent most of his time in his study, doubtless building the Family Fortune, I wasn't to pester him just because I was starved of affection.

"Then of course, he went away, got himself captured and left me to my own devices, with a mad mother to accommodate for. So I became self-dependant. I found pleasure in manipulating, in twisting people's situations to benefit my own. Gave me an indescribable amount of pleasure, the planning of a genius plan, the execution and of course success... This is what motivated me Holly, greed. Not love, but greed. I'm not good enough for you."

Holly felt tears threaten to spill but she blinked them back.

" I think that's for me to decide Artemis. And I think you are, are worthy of me, and I almost lost you today and I couldn't bear it."

For once, Artemis was speechless.

Holly moved over towards the bed, she swept her fingers tenderly through Artemis' ruffled raven locks.

" You say you don't know what love is, you just don't see it. Your full of it. You nearly got killed saving me, that's love Artemis. Your all I want."

Artemis' head drooped.

" But with Glory ? So you managed somehow to get us past the first trial, up and beyond the mountains. Today was the third day, we've got 2 days left. Glory could know we're here already ! I can't put you through this ."

Holly moved back from him, her face stern.

" I'm already involved you idiot, I'm your Protector. I haven't got a choice, You've got to live Artemis. Stop thinking of the 'ifs' and 'what's', live in now. Here and now."

Holly unzipped her suit, stepped out of it and crawled on to the bed.

" And here and now is us, no one else."

She had ordered Artemis to stay laid back in bed so she came closer, she lowered her face to his.

" Live Artemis."

She whispered before she kissed him with bitter sweetness.

**Hey ! What do you think ! 2 days left !**


	16. Temptation

Temptation

" Smart, very smart. The Aztec forest, the last place I'd look. That vermin ! I'LL HAVE WHAT'S MINE ! "

Glory had slowly followed the trail, the pure smell that had barely hung around the place and had come to the opening of the forest. The three tasks would be nothing for her, a simple well placed blast and they would crumble to her feet.

Her put her hand on her hip, the black dress clung to her figure and she smirked. Artemis was a boy, in his mind at least. He had hormones rushing through his blood stream, he was also enslaved. She wouldn't hunt him, she would reel him in, like a fish trapped on a hook. He was hers, she just had to collect him.

Confident she walked powerfully into the forest, soon covered buy the trees.

Artemis groaned and collapsed onto the grass, the final two tasks had been unbearable.

" Artemis get up ! We can't afford to wait ! Not now, not after what I've seen."

Artemis rolled his eyes. Holly was referring to the dream she had last night. Glory had spent the whole day in Haven, burnt Holly's home to a cinder and by, his supposed pure smell, found out they were in the forest.

" Holly, how can you possibly be sure that was nothing but a dream ?"

Holly sent him a harsh look.

" I know alright."

Artemis snorted at her. She could not possibly know, her imagination was draining all their supplies. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his usually immaculate hand, only to trip over a fallen tree branch, he fell with a cry.

Holly groaned as Artemis injured himself once again.

" What's it now ?" Holly asked through gritted teeth.

Artemis leapt to his feet angrily.

" I'VE HAD IT ! I JUST ABOUT HAD IT ! I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK AND ENOUGH'S ENOUGH !"

He shoved her aside and ran towards a particularly thick bunch of trees.

" ARTEMIS ! ARTEMIS I ORDER YOU TO GET BACK HERE !"

But out of ear range, the order could not work if he couldn't hear it. Angry and hurt Holly ran after him.

Glorficus watched it all, a smile growing on her face, then she saw him. He was upset and running, running towards her ! She clapped her hands with glee waiting for him to run into her clutches.

She watched him run right to her, he didn't seem to see her in his fury, not until she grasped his wrists.

" I knew you'd come to me Key."

Artemis' eyes widened, he went to shout when Glorficus clicked her fingers and he was out like a light.

When he re-awakened he was in a tent. For a blissful mini second Artemis thought he was back in Holly's tent, his heart gave a tender feeling when he thought of Holly... but then reality hit him. He wasn't in Holly's tent at all.

Holly's tent was not a dark red , or filled with erotic black poles or a huge over-the-top sultry black bed, with a curly black headboard. Artemis was tied to a black pole his hands trapped in black tape.

" Oh Key !"

Artemis turned his head in the direction, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Glorficus let out a girlie giggle. Her envious figure was displayed in all it's glory ! She was wearing black underwear with red lining and straps attached to her pants. She was raw sex appeal in the flesh. Her fiery red hair gleaming in the low lit room.

She looked at Artemis heavily, her eyes hungry. She licked her cherry lips and approached. Smirking at Artemis' emotional conflict.

Artemis, could not help but feel sexually attracted to her, who wouldn't ? Yet despite his denials he could not bear to betray Holly. Not to mention, no matter how beautiful she was, after tomorrow going to bleed him dry.

Artemis shuddered and his eyes flicked closed when she ran a finger down his shirt. Slowly fingers unbuttoned buttons and fabrics fell to the floor. Artemis was powerless to stop her. He panted and began to sweat under her ministrations. A dark gleam went though her bright light eyes.

**Hey ! What do you think ? Will Holly find him in time ?**


	17. Seduction

**Seduction**

" Give it up to me Key... You can't control this, why not enjoy it ?"

Artemis shook his head, trying to dislodge the lust filled part of his brain.

" My name's Artemis. Artemis Fowl."

Glorficus shook her head.

" That's the name of this body, the name of your prison. The prison that awful elf is trying to keep you in. I'm trying to set you free."

Her voice was high and sweet, her fingertips gently tracing down the side of his face. Artemis felt in mortification his shirt slip down his shoulders. Artemis breathed in deeply, shutting down his emotions, something he hadn't done in a very long while... It took him longer than usual but soon enough he felt the familiar cold calm soothe his mind. This was time for brains and intellectual thoughts.

Glory kissed his cheek, unable to quench the thought that when he was breathing in deeply he was simply adorable. She dragged a sharp finger nail down his side and laughed delightfully at his sharp hiss of pain.

She lapped up the droplet of crimson liquid with her tongue, almost immediately she let out a girlie scream of victory. She really had him. She really had found her Key. No one's blood was as pure and as potent as that.

The collar suddenly caught the goddess's attention. She smirked, Artemis was a genius, a criminal Mastermind, the slavery would have been a great torture to him. She guessed strongly that the promise of freedom would be too sweet to deny.

Her slender fingers trailed along the collar, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic she felt on there. She smiled. It was too strong for any fairy but to a God ! It was a piece of cake. She could shatter the hated metal into a trillion pieces. She doubt Artemis saw the collar for what it really was. The biggest shield against her he had.

" You hunger for power don't you. You wish for this slavery to end."

Artemis opened his eyes and studied her cold blue ones intently.

" So would anyone in the world."

He replied coldly, but inside his heart was leaping. He knew she had the power to do as she was proposing, if he got his manipulations right he would be free of her and he'd be free of his collar.

" I can free you Artemis. I can break this into a trillion pieces, won't even break a sweat. I'll free you, if your promise me your stay with me."

Artemis' cold eyes suddenly coloured with emotion.

" Am I going to die ?"

Glory looked at him, her sexy face softened as she almost felt her heart strings being pulled at the innocence and fear of death that radiated from her Key.

" Artemis Fowl dies Key. Your not Artemis Fowl. Artemis Fowl doesn't exist, this is those blasted Warlocks doing. It's all magic Key. Something that doesn't exist can't die. After tomorrow, when I spill your blood your be free. Your revert to your true self. You'll be my Key again."

Glory's voice was amazingly soft and soothing, but her eyes remained cold.

" I promise."

Glory smiled, the soft caring look vanishing and replaced with her customary lust. Her fingertips glowed a bright white and she smiled beautifully at Artemis, as her fingers touched the metal collar.

All at once a burning sensation surrounded his neck, he felt like she had sent his neck on fire. Artemis tried to hold in his screams but as Glory used more of her power the feeling grew until Artemis could no longer hold back his screams.

Glory's face fell into deep concentration as she concentrated her great power through her fingers and into the metal coller. Soon it began to vibrate, Glorficus laughed loudly, she continued to laugh quite maniacally until the collar glowed a bright light and finally exploded.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Glorifcus turned around and two swords appeared in her right hand.

" Protector, so good for you to join us."

" Holly !"

Artemis cried his eyes wide with panic for Holly's well being.

Glorficus through a sword at Holly who caught it effortlessly.

The two women circulated, like two lionesses before they clawed into one another...

**Hey ! Sorry for the delay in updating, what do you think ! Please review !**


	18. Showdown One

**Showdown 1**

Holly swished her sword menacingly through the air, her eyes narrowing at Glorficus.

" You won't win Glory. Artemis's going to survive."

Glory laughed.

" What now he no longer has to follow your instructions. No longer having the split second movement. He didn't understand Holly, Artemis didn't understand the collar for what it really was. I did, you did. We saw it as his shield, his biggest protection against me. It's gone Holly."

Holly tried to mask her fear that stemmed from that, trying her best to look unaffected. Artemis meanwhile had never felt so stupid in his entire existence. If Holly died he would never forgive himself, yet again if Holly died then he was a dead man walking. He struggled hopelessly against the tape. He saw Holly's eyes flash as she caught his movement. Her body tensed, readying to slash Artemis free and then hopefully lunch her blade through the God's heart, effectively ending this torture, Artemis's torture.

It didn't go as planned, Glory had already anticipated Holly's move and as soon as Holly had lunched forward towards Artemis, Glorifcus leapt forward and with powerful force behind her sword, lunched her blade through Holly's chest.

Holly let out the most awful sound, it wasn't a scream, her face didn't even look pained. It had been the horrible rasp intake of air that had made Artemis' entire body cringe, and the look of surprise that seemed firmly planted on Holly's face seemed to burn his eyes.

Glory jerked her sword from Holly's chest and Holly let out another rasp and fell to her knees. Glory let out a victorious laugh and placed the edge of her blade against Holly's neck, intending to slice right through...

" NO !!!!!! NO !!!! PLEASE !"

Glory paused, keeping the blade in place she turned to Artemis, her pale eyes gleaming coldly at him, as if she had known all along what he was about to say. That unnerved Artemis to say the least, and under other circumstances would have made him reconsider what he was about to say, but these weren't ordinary circumstances.

" Take me. I'll go, I'll come with you freely, if your just spare her life. Please.."

Glory let out a cruel laugh and surveyed Artemis arrogantly.

" Darling you'd come with me willing or not ! But as you asked so nicely..."

She drew back her hand and hit Holly hard over her right temple, Holly fell to the floor slumped. Glory laughed at the Artemis' horrified face.

" She'll survive sweetie, can't let her see where we're going now can we. "

Her eyes gleamed again and she took great pleasure in telling Artemis that now the collar was gone he was virtually undetectable. Glory tugged the black tape from Artemis's hands, but just as Artemis tried to run as caught hold of one and held it in a bone crushing grip. Artemis clenched his teeth, if her grip increased anymore she was going to break the bones in his arm.

" Uh uh you made a promise Sweetie, a proper gentleman always sticks by his word."

She tightened her hold, relishing in the pained gasp that came from Artemis.

"You've got such beautiful hands, real artist hands... And I'll break them, I'll break every finger, unless you do as I tell you."

She felt Artemis's struggle stop and she pulled his form into her's.

" I'm a god Artemis, why do you think as a mere mortal you could beat me ?"

Artemis felt her fingertips gently glide down his face, despite the touch it's self being pleasant Artemis felt sickened by it. His struggle did him no favours as the gentle touch turned nasty as Glory dug her fingernails into his skin, bring blood to the surface as it trailed down his face Artemis felt her tongue lap it up.

A fierce determination awoke in Artemis, he was going to die and he knew it, but if he was going down then he was dragging her down with him.

**Hey ! What do you think, please review and have a merry christmas !!!**


	19. One day left

**One day left**

" I don't see what your problem is ! It's not as if you've got anything to live for here anyway."

Glory yelled at him in annoyed confusion, Artemis rose his head, a nasty purple bruise had formed on his cheek, it was a sign of disobedience, that's what Glory had told him. Artemis sighed inwardly, he had given up one Master for another, only this one hadn't collared him it was because she didn't need to. She had come very close to breaking him, to be honest now that his aforementioned death loomed so close Artemis was afraid of her. His fear was what kept him enslaved to her, it was just as sufficient as the collar had been.

" Slave I asked you a question ! Don't just sit there and say nothing, answer my question or ask me something."

Artemis was afraid but he still had his brains, this was a good opportunity to get valuable information.

" Is this what I am ? As The Key I mean, am I your Slave,"

Glory shook her head, a expression of warmth was on her face.

" Slave once your free of that unworthy body your be my partner, your power is absolute. We're partners you and I Key, at the moment your still trapped in that spell, but once your made the Key, then we're be equals, I'll be a God again and your be free."

Artemis against his better nature couldn't help but fill wistful about how she described it. An equal again, free and with absolute power, he felt drawn to it.

" Will I still remember this, remembering being me ?"

Glory looked at him in open interest, she sat in a chair beside his kneeling form and stroked his hair.

" You know what I can't answer that Slave, I guess your remember but don't worry when your immortal again all this doesn't matter, these feelings, morals they all melt away."

Artemis was out of words, his mind turned to Holly, how hard Holly had tried to save him, and Foaly. But in the end it had all been for nothing.

" What did you say Slave !"

Her tone was angry and Artemis knew he must have said Holly's name.

" You know what I told you about saying her name."

A hard slap, his head banging on the hard floor and darkness.

Darkness, Holly's eyes fluttered open, when she realised where she was she rushed to the pole where Artemis had been.

" ARTEMIS !"

When she saw he wasn't there she froze. Her insides went cold, she'd failed. She'd promised him she would save him.

She looked out into the night sky, there was still time, not much it was lessening every second, but there was still a chance.

**Hope you liked it, I can't believe how close I've come to the end !**

**Please review**

**Lisi the slayer**


	20. Becoming The Key

**Becoming The Key**

There was a short period of time Artemis pondered in the dark, a short period of time during his transition from himself to The Key when they would be untied. When he as Artemis, would have all the power of The Key, it was in that short period of course that he had to take down Glory. Artemis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, of course his plan had too many faults for Artemis' liking.

Firstly there was no telling how long this period of time extended for ? It could be less then a few minutes, how would he take down a God in under two minutes ? The most worrisome was the small doubt in the edge of his mind that such a state didn't exist. That he was wrong, that the power of The Key and his human self would not be joined, rather Artemis Fowl would be destroyed and only The Key would remain. If that was the case then all was lost.

He had contemplated taking his own life before the ritual started, but he soon dismissed the idea, even if his sacrifice saved Human Population and kept the faires under ground Glory would wreck havoc, she would torture all who were dear to him. Holly. No, it was too late for him he could see that, deep inside he had known that ever since Holly had told him of his true origin, but regardless it wasn't too late to save the others, to save Foaly and Holly.

It was late evening by the time Holly reached the mountains, she looked at the top of the mountain, the high ledge in which Artemis would soon be killed, unless she got there fast enough.

Glory smiled almost sincerely at Artemis, in her hands she carried a see-through turqouise top and black trousers, gently she placed them before Artemis' sitting form.

" Put these on."

Artemis tried to shallow his fear, planning had been so easy up till now. He had got so caught up with the planning he had forgotten just how quickly these plans were going to be put to action. Glory placed a hand under his chin and kissed his cheek.

" Your scared, shush s'ok I promise when this is all over your have revenge all the Warlocks who did this to you. We'll make them pay, pay for all of this. All the pain they've caused you. I'm going to be make it better."

Despite it being Glory, the soothing tones of her voice gave him strength, Artemis guessed that if what Glory had told him was true, and he had no reason to doubt her, that herself and The Key were partners then on some level he had to recognise her as such. Normally he would have rejected such comfort, knowing where it came from, but right now Artemis was out to get what comfort he could.

Glory led Artemis to the edge of the mountain, she played absentmindedly with the knife she was holding, she just smiled appreciatively at the sight before her, a sight at some point she felt she would never see. Her beautiful Key there before her, at the edge of release, at the edge of mortal death. She smiled again and slowly approached, relishing the fear she could see in Artemis' black blue eyes, and his body's trembles.

Artemis let out a yell as she suddenly slashed his abdomen. Artemis looked down, the blood could be seen clearly through the turquoise shirt, and his apprehension worsened as he saw his blood flow down his body. _**' How much blood has to be lost before The Key began to takes over ?'**_

Artemis screwed his eyes shut as he felt the knife slash his wrists, it was a deeper cut that time and he felt blood pour down his hands. Glory had a look of absolute rapture on her face, she was about to slash his chest when the tip of a sword went through her chest.

" I'm here Artemis."

Holly re-assured him.

**How's it going to go ? Will Artemis survive ? Or will he have to die for the good of mankind ? Please review !!**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer **


	21. All or Nothing

**All or nothing**

Glory rasped as Holly pulled the sword out, she turned around and glared at Holly.

" How did ? The holy ball it-"

Holly sneered at the god, her blade coloured by the God's fresh blood.

" Doesn't past messages very well when the glass get's smashed."

Glory clenched her fingers at the annoyance, but in the grand scheme of things it was minor. In one graceful movement she pulled the knife down Artemis' chest, feeling pleasure at his cry of pain and the feeling of victory grew as Artemis was brought to his knees by the blood loss.

Holly knew it was all or nothing now, they were on the ledge, the place she really had wanted to avoid, she couldn't get to Artemis without elimanting Glory, one false move and she lost then Mankind and Artemis were doomed. There was no telling the evil Glory would unleash once she got her Key back. Holly drew up her sword, Glory did the same, both of the same trail of thought, All or nothing.

The world had gone hazy for Artemis, the blood loss made his head buzz and he didn't remember ever feeling quite so light. All the sound seemed to have zoned out, it was only the pain of his wounds which served to remind him he was still alive. Then he felt it, a real surge of power, just as Holly's sword was hit of her hand Artemis leapt to his feet and now with his figure illuminated by a pale blue light he slammed the sword through Glory's back and into her heart.

Glory looked at the tip of the sword that had gone through her blankly, before reaching behind her and yanking it out. She turned around to face her killer, Artemis had fallen to his knees again, the spurt of energy his plans had circulated around seemed to have ended.

" You f-fool"

Glory managed to say to him she fell backwards and down the mountain, a horrible scream following her down.

Holly rushed to Artemis, tears streaming down her face, her mind was telling her it was too late Artemis was going to have to be killed, to stop the uncontrollable power breaking free, even without Glory the release of the Key would end Mankind. But her heart refused to give up, and Holly knew which one she was going to listen to first.

**Hope you like Glory's end, can't believe how this story is almost ending, please review and I'll update soon !**

**Lisi the slayer**


	22. I've just realised I love you

**I love you**

Artemis felt himself begin to drift away, he could faintly feel Holly's magic healing his wounds. He shivered slightly, it was the cold that he could feel the greatest, the numb cold of the mountain stone. Now the pain was gone Artemis felt eerily calm, at ease for the first time with the world and himself. He felt complete, as if a great purpose that had stood before him had been completed and now he was done, finished.

" No ! Artemis stay with me ! STAY WITH ME !"

Artemis' eyes slowly returned to their normal colour, but he was struggling, she had almost lost him. When that deadly look of calm had descended upon his usually sharp features, it had been then that his eyes had began to change, they were turning a bright blue, and when light had began to shine from them Holly thought Artemis had been lost forever and The Key had finally been unleashed. Now she had been proved wrong she was determined to keep him with her.

Artemis felt sadness fill him up as he felt rather than heard Holly's despair, he wondered briefly why she hadn't done it already, ended it as she knew she must.

" I'm ready Holly, "

Holly shook her head, ice going through her veins as Artemis's eyes began to cloud over again.

" Please ! You can fight this Artemis ! You can beat this !"

Artemis again managed to push the Key back but he was rapidly weakening, and as he looked into Holly's eyes he saw it in her eyes. She knew he was struggling as well.

" I'm too weak-"

Holly shook his shoulders, almost aggressively.

" DON'T ! Your not weak ! YOU'VE NEVER LET YOURSELF BE WEAK SO DON'T START NOW !"

Artemis pulled on his energy supplies as he lifted a hand and gently placed it upon Holly's.

" You know what you need to do Holly,"

Holly began to shake, tears slid down her face unbearably fast.

" I-I love you."

Artemis tried to smile and reply to her but the Key tried to overpower him again.

" ARTEMIS !"

Struggling his hardest he tried to regain control and push The Key back. All at once Holly and the world zoomed into his view and he gasped from the effect. His forehead was shinning in sweat. He was spent, Artemis could barely keep his eyes open.

" You knew it could come to this, I believe in you Holly. I believe your do what is right."

Holly grasped the sword with shaking hands and held the point of blade above Artemis' heart.

Artemis let himself relax with knowledge that everything was going to be ok, he could simply let go now and he knew Holly would make everything ok. It was then he came to a startling revelation.

" I love you Holly, your the one."

Holly let out a cry of despair.

" I can't live without you Artemis..."

**Please review !!!!!!!! I'll update soon ! **


	23. The One

**The One**

Images swarmed in front of Artemis as he let himself be carried away, irrelevant images of his childhood flashed quickly before him, all the while he was sinking deeper and deeper, he felt like his ears had been clogged with cotton wool. The world seemed to have faded away, but then he saw a image that changed everything.

His first kiss. The kiss Holly had given him. He felt it all over again, the surge of warm emotions he had felt at the time came back again, stronger. This was what he was losing, every second he stopped fighting and allowed himself to be dragged away he was further from Holly.

He seemed to be burning, all those memories of their encounters and when the memory of her making love to him in the tent came to him a whole new energy awoke in him. He felt like he was on fire, this new energy was consuming him, burning him up, refusing him to allow himself to fade away.

Artemis began to fight with vengeance, Holly was about to send the blade through his heart when Artemis moved to his side, she saw his hand clawing at the stone and she knew Artemis was fighting again. She watched in awe as his eyes began to flash from bright blue to his black blue then back again.

His whole body shook and Artemis hands continued to claw against the stone.

" Please... You can do this Artemis ( she saw Artemis screw his face shut as he struggled to win complete control.) I love you."

Artemis let out a battle cry as he threw all his energy into one last attempt and suddenly slumped.

Holly gently turned Artemis onto his back.

" Artemis ? Are you with me ?"

Artemis stirred and slowly he opened his eyes to reveal beautiful black blue eyes.

" I did it."

Artemis rasped in his disbelief.

Holly swept a lock of black hair behind his ear.

" You did it."

**Can't stand unhappy endings so this fic was not going to be a exception. But I confess at one point I really couldn't see how Artemis was going to survive. Hope you liked the chapter, Please review and I'll submit my last chapter soon ! **


	24. Never leave me

**Never leave me**

Artemis had never been so unhappy to see Fowl Manor. It was a forceful reminder that he and Holly were from different worlds, worlds that were not meant to blur together. Foaly shook Artemis' hand strongly once more, unable to comprend it was all over and that now they were not in mortal danger. But as he looked at Holly and Artemis his heart clenched. They loved eachother more than anything, something in the world wasn't right he decided, if they had to be parted from each other...

He watched as they clung to eachother as if the other were their lifeline.

Artemis kissed Holly like he had never kissed before, trying to convey all his love and heartbreak at once. When they finally broke for air there was tears down both of their faces.

" I love you Holly."

Holly caressed his cheek.

" I love you... I'll keep in touch get visiting permission."

Artemis smiled at her sadly, unable to delude himself but unwilling to break the idea.

" Yeah." he pretended to agree with her.

But as he saw her and Foaly disappear back into the plane he knew he'd never see her again.

Foaly watched as Holly seemed devoid of life. It was the last thing he needed to decide to continue with his plan. He carefully produced a red vile.

" Holly ?"

Holly jumped startled, her eyes narrowed questionably at the vile.

" Holly you don't belong here anymore, you belong down there, with him."

Anger flared in Holly's hazel eyes.

" YOU KNOW IT COULD NEVER WORK ! I CAN'T EXPOSE OUR SPECIES !"

Foaly smiled and handed the vile to her.

" You won't, it will make you human Holly."

Artemis sulked on his bed, completely spent until he heard an insistent knock on the manor door. A huge rage of anger exploded in Artemis and as he sprinted even Butler moved out of the way, immense rage was pouring off his agitated strides in waves.

With a deafening bang Artemis swung the door open.

" What business do you-"

The rest of his snide and angry sentence died on his tongue. Artemis stared in awe at the beautiful girl before him who was so familiar and yet he had a strong certainty he had never met her before, but as she winked one of her sparkling hazel eyes he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, all his rage flowing out of him.

They both moved back gasping, Artemis put his pale hands either side of Holly's head. She didn't look too different he supposed. Her ears were now rounded, her hair though was definitely different, it fell down her back in soft waves. Her eyes were smaller too, but other than her obvious increase in height much stayed the same. She was still Holly. His Holly.

Holly laughed nervously, and to her surprise her nerves seemed to be contagious as ever so slightly a pale flush coloured his pale skin.

" Oh Arty ! So this is what you've been up to whilst we've been away !"

The pair jumped a metre in the air before Artemis spun on his heel to face the ecstatic face of his mother. She smiled kindly at Holly and pushed the door open further.

" Please come in dear, you must simply tell me everything about yourself !"

Artemis stifled a groan, but inwardly he was pleased that things were back to normal, well as normal as his normal ever got ! He was for once thankful that he was just able to live, and to experience the feelings that any other teenage boy went through. However, it meant he and Holly were going to have to come up with a heck of tale to explain about her sudden entrance into their lives.

Holly returned the warm smile to Artemis' mother, she glanced over at Artemis and a sly glint went through her hazel eyes, she wasn't technically a fairy any longer, but she hadn't given up everything magical...

**THE END !!**

**I can't believe we've come to the end of this story ! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, added as a favourite story, added me as a favourite author basically if you did anything like the aforementioned THANK YOU ! It meant a lot. I hope as many of you like the ending as possible, I'm will do another Artemis Fowl fic but for the moment if there is any pairing, or scenario you'd like me to try for Artemis Fowl just let me know !!!**

**Looking forward to receiving your views on the ending !**

**Lisi the slayer !!!**

**p.s – To all those who read 'Prophecy' but didn't review, thanks for reading but it's not too late ! Feel free to review this chapter !**


End file.
